


Big Brother Darkiplier

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Series: Dr. Iplierst [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: Dark has almost always helped Host with his bandages. Host would sometimes have trouble with it, and Dark was more than willing to assist. But, Host had his times where he would become insecure about it and refused any help. Something was up, and Dark could tell. He usually didn’t pay attention to details too much, but he kept a close eye on Host. He was happier, not that that was a bad thing. His bandages were more neatly wrapped. Dark would catch Dr. Iplier staring at Host a lot, and at first, he would assume his big brother position, but Dark begun to realize that the staring was something…more. He never got a straight vibe from Dr., or Host, but he never mentioned it. However, Dark was a bit nosy, and decided to investigate.





	Big Brother Darkiplier

Dark has almost always helped Host with his bandages. Host would sometimes have trouble with it, and Dark was more than willing to assist. But, Host had his times where he would become insecure about it and refused any help.

Something was up, and Dark could tell. He usually didn’t pay attention to details too much, but he kept a close eye on Host. He was happier, not that that was a bad thing. His bandages were more neatly wrapped. Dark would catch Dr. Iplier staring at Host a lot, and at first, he would assume his big brother position, but Dark begun to realize that the staring was something…more. He never got a straight vibe from Dr., or Host, but he never mentioned it. However, Dark was a bit nosy, and decided to investigate.

Dark walked up to the door that led to Dr.’s office and knocked. When he received no response, he quietly turned the knob and entered the room. The smell of lavender hit him immediately and he knew that Host was in there, although the room was dark. Host has always had a thing for lavender. The TV was left on and some movie that Dark had never seen was playing at a low volume. There was a light shining from under the door that led to the Dr.’s bedroom and Dark could hear talking.

He knew the two voices well, and he smirked. Dr. Iplier and the Host. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it cautiously, knowing that they were right on the other side. He opened it wide enough for him to peer into the room, but not wide enough for them to notice. What he saw was definitely not what he expected, but he was glad that it wasn’t what he expected. The Dr. was sitting upright in the bed with the Host asleep, sprawled across his lap. Dr. was reading a book, and after narrowing his eyes to try to see the cover, Dark realized that it was one of Host’s old books he wrote as the Author. Dark’s smirk melted into a smile and he quietly shut the door. As soon as he was about to exit the office, he heard the bed creak in the other room and he froze in his spot.

“Darkiplier tries to sneak out of Dr. Iplier’s office, but he is caught by The Host.”


End file.
